Thunder Reaper of Fairy Tail
by Captain Omniverse
Summary: "I have been called many names. The Lightning King, the Dragon God, the Thunder Reaper. But to my friends and family I am Harry Draguron, a proud member of Fairy Tail. " Join Harry on his journey to become the strongest mage to ever live. He will endure hardships, fall in love and surpass dragons, demons, even the gods themselves.. in classic Fairy Tail style! Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1: A Promise

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you like it. If you like this story, then review, favorite or follow.**

**I should tell you that Harry and Natsu will both have Harems, but Harry's will have more girls than Natsu. The list of their Harems and other pairings will be at the end of the chapter.**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy this story.**

**So without further ado, let this epic story... Begin!!**

"Speech"

"_Thought/ Telepathy"_

"SHOUTING"

**"Attack!"**

"**Dragon/ Demon Talkin****g"**

_**"Dragon/ Demon Thinking"**_

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**

It was a cold night of October. The moon and the stars were hidden behind clouds and the only light was coming from the street lamps. Not a single person could be seen. It was deadly quiet.

Suddenly the silence was broken as an incredibly old man appeared out of thin air. The ancient looking figure was wearing purple colored robes that looked straight out of a fantasy book. The strange man pulled what appeared to be a lighter from his pocket. He raised the device and pointed it at one of the lights. What happened next was something very unreal. The light from the lamp was pulled into the weird looking device!

One after the another, the man extinguished the light from the street. He turned around to face a tubby looking cat. He softly chuckled to himself as he said "Fancy meeting you here, Professor McGonagall. "

He watched as the cat slowly transformed into rather severe-looking woman who was wearing emerald green robes and had her hair drawn into a tight bun. She frowned at the aged man and then said "Albus, you can't be serious about this. These people are the worst sort of muggles I've ever seen!" she protested in a furious voice.

"It is for the best Minerva, they are his family after all. They will take care of him and he will be safe from our world. " Dumbledore told her calmly, his blue eyes twinkling. Yes, the boy would be safe from the wizarding world here, but he knew that the Dursleys would abuse him. He would grow up beaten, broken and downtrodden, looking to him for guidance and kindness. He would be the perfect pawn, his little martyr.

He cast a silent compulsion charm on Minerva and watched in satisfaction as she accepted his words. They both turned at the sound of a rumbling engine and saw a flying motorcycle touch down on the pavement. As soon as the motor turned off, the giant man riding it dismounted, carrying a bundle of blankets.

"Ah Hagrid, good, do you have the boy?" Dumbledore asked the giant, now revealed to be Hagrid.

"Yes, of course Professor Dumbledore, the little tyke fell asleep when we passed over Bristol. " Hagrid said, handing the baby to Dumbledore.

They made their way towards a dull looking house with the number 4 on its door. Dumbledore put the bundle on the front porch and produced a letter from his robe.

He put the letter inside the blankets and said "Good luck, Harry Potter. " With that he and his companions vanished.

Harry Potters future looked very bleak. He would be found hours later by his aunt, when she opened the door to put out the milk bottles. They would keep him, not because he was family or because they cared about him, they would only keep him so he could do their work for them. He would be forced to do everything and the only thing he would receive in return would be scraps and beatings. He would be nothing more than a slave and a punching bag. And when he went to Hogwarts, he would be tested and forced into being a hero. When the time came, he would die so Voldemort can be killed. He would be remembered as nothing more than a martyr, while Albus-too-many-names Dumbledore would hog all the glory to himself.

Fortunately, Fate had other plans.

In a bright flash of light, he was gone. Harry Potter had disappeared, to a new world and a new destiny.

**Earthland, Fiore**

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

But we will get there later. Now our journey takes us to a mountainside, where a large dragon was sitting inside a cave. It had yellow scales covering its entire body while electricity seemed to run all over it. Its wings were large and bony, resembling a bat's, with ripped tips. He has large, black claws that could rip anything apart and a long tail that was covered in spikes, while his head sported 3 large, curved horns, one on his nose and the other two on the sides of his head. He had a large mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and his eyes were a bright blue.

This dragon was none other than Thunduron, the Lightning dragon King. He was currently in the middle of a nap.

He was having a very pleasant dream when suddenly a cold breeze flew through the cave. The Dragon opened one of his eyes and growled in annoyance.

The wind gave an almighty howl, and the space outside of the cave grew brighter with a magical glow. The hulking figure inside the cave growled even louder, seriously getting pissed at being woken up.

**"What the hell is going on?! Is it that damned Igneel, looking for a fight? Well, he's about to get an ass-****kicking he won't** **f****orget!"** the almighty dragon roared as he went out to beat up his rival/friend when he suddenly noticed something was... different.

There was no sign of the arrogant Fire Dragon. The light was just outside of the cave, growing brighter by the minute. There was a blinding flash; when the light dimmed, it revealed a small child wrapped in a blanket. The Dragon's jaw dropped.

**"What the Hell?!" **he yelled.

He had seen many things in his long life. But he had never seen a human child appear out of thin air.

Unfortunately, his loud voice seemed to wake up the baby. It started to cry and wail, making the large dragon panick. Not knowing what to do, he raised one of his claws and hummed a soothing tune to try and calm the baby down.

Luckily for him, it seemed to work. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the large reptile. He grasped the dragons claw in his tiny hands and gave a giggle. The dragon let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the small child. For some reason, seeing the child laugh made his heart warm. He looked around, almost as if he expected someone to show up and take the baby.

He turned back to see that the infant had fallen asleep. He thought about what he should do. His first idea was to go to a nearby city and just drop the infant somewhere where humans would find him, but he quickly dismissed the idea for several reasons. One, because the humans would just start screaming and run away when they saw a dragon. Two, because he had a feeling that the child was sent to him for a reason. But what?

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. '_**A lot of dragons like that that dick Igneel or that asshole Metallicana have taken in human children to train them to become Dragonslayers. Hell, even that old hag Grandeeney**_ _**has a brat. Maybe I could take this kid and raise him. Let's see if he has any magical abilities. **_'

He stretched out his senses to try and see if the child had any magic power. He found some very troubling and disturbing things. The child had a large amount of magic power, but it's as if something is blocking most of it. His worries only grew when he sensed a dark and foul presence, hidden within the Lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

He decided to wait and think about those things later. When he took a closer look, he found the name 'Harry' stitched on the blanket. He presumed that this was the childs name.

He wasn't exactly sure if he should do this. He didn't hate humans, unlike a certain black dragon. He actually liked them, but he had no idea how to act with them. He wanted to just dump this child at some village and forget about this ever happening, but for some reason he found himself caring about this child and the thought of leaving him made his heart ache. Igneel would laugh his ass off if he heard about the great and mighty Thunduron getting soft.

His decision was made for him when the baby opened his eyes and looked at him. It stretched out it's little chubby arms and looked at him with the most adorable smile on his face. He said "Dada!"

His entire resistance and self doubts were completely crushed by that simple word and the amount of cuteness coming from the adorable infant.

_**'Ah, fuck it. ' **_He made his decision. He would raise this child and teach him Lightning DragonSlayer Magic. He needed an heir and now one had been dropped into his lap quite literally. Now all he had to do was figure out how to raise a child.

**"It can't be that hard, right?" **he said.

Harry chose this moment to let out a loud wail and start to bawl.

**"What did I get myself into?" **Thunduron said to himself in despair as he went to calm the crying baby.

**4 years later**

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, it's blinding rays driving the darkness of night away.

In a cave on a mountainside, a large yellow dragon could be seen, sleeping peacefully. On his right side was a small, black haired boy. He was small and lanky, wearing only a black shirt and a pair of shorts. If one looked closer, they would see a Lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

He opened his eyes, revealing green eyes that could put emeralds to shame.

This was Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. Not that he knew that of course. He only saw himself as Harry Draguron, son of Thunduron and the Lightning Dragonslayer.

He let out a yawn, did a few stretches and then turned to his father and saw him still sleeping peacefully.

Normally, he would have just yelled at his father to get his lazy ass up and maybe blast him with a roar straight in the face. After that, his father would pound him to a pulp and then yell at him for half an hour straight, they would have breakfast and then start training (Which meant that he and Harry would spar and Harry would get his ass kicked). You know, the usual morning routine.

But today was different. He just quietly got up and slipped out of the cave he and his father were staying in. Once he got outside, he stood there for a few moments and breathed in the cool morning air to clear his troubled thoughts.

His mind was a complete mess. He walked towards the woods that surrounded his home and began with a few exercises to help him clear his mind.

After doing sit-ups, push-ups and various other exercises for over an hour, he heard the sound of large feet hitting the ground. He was currently punching a tree, making it shake with each hit, so he probably didn't hear. Or he heard and just didn't care.

His father cleared his throat to get his son's attention. When he didn't respond, he grew slightly annoyed.

**"Hey, brat. "** Harry just continued to punch the tree.

His father grew a tick mark on his forehead. **"Brat, I'm talking to you. "**

He gave it another punch, still ignoring his dragon of a father. The dragon king now had a seriously pissed expression on his face. He brought his tail up and smashed it down on the boy, creating a small crater in the ground. The boy got up with a pissed look on his face and glared at his father.

"What the hell was that for, you overgrown gecko!" he yelled with several tick marks on his head.

Unfortunately, his father didn't take well to the gecko comment. **"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME, THE GREAT AND MIGHTY THUNDURON, KING OF ALL LIGHTNING DRAGONS, TO.. A.. A.. A GECKO!!" **he roared.

He brought his tail up and smashed Harry into the ground. He then proceeded to stomp on him with his large feet, occasionally lifting up his tail to bring it down on him. After a few more minutes he finally stopped, stepping away from the deep crater he had created to survey his handiwork.

After the dust had cleared, he could see a twitching, bloody heap at the bottom. Groaning in pain, Harry slowly made his way up. He threw a nasty look to his father as he rubbed his head. His father responded with his own glare.

Both dragon and human just stood there, glaring at each other before they both began to chuckle, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. After a minute, their laughter died down, before Thunduron looked at his son curiously.

**"Okay brat, spill it. What the hell are you doing out here so early?"** he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Good morning to you too. I couldn't sleep because of your loud snoring, so I decided to get some training in before we really begin. "he said in a mocking tone, internally pleased when he saw one of his father's eyebrows twitch.

**"I do not snore!" **he roared angrily.

"Sure you don't. Just keep telling that to yourself, old man. Who knows, maybe one day it'll come true. "

Thunduron growled, before turning away. **"Whatever. Come on kid, let's get something to eat. "**

Harry's face brightened up as a big smile spread on his face at the thought of food. "Yeah, food!" he yelled.

His father chuckled at his son's love for food and they both went to get their breakfast. After an hour, the two of them were sitting around a fire pit, a large cow being roasted over a blazing fire.

Thunduron was getting worried. His son has been sitting quietly around the fire, waiting patiently for the food to be ready, appearing to be deep in thought.

His son was never quiet. Or patient. Most of the time, he was downright annoying. He always tried to annoy his father somehow. Sometimes he blasted him in the face with a breath attack to wake him up in the morning or he just made insulting comments about him. He was never silent, always talking about something, mostly making fun of him or trying to attack him( which he never succeeded in as Thunduron would just swat him away with his tail or hand). The entire time he had an arrogant attitude, which always managed to piss Thunduron off. Where he got it from he had no idea. ( Yeah, right. )

To see his son acting this way, had him worried to no end. So he did the only thing that came to mind. Try to ask his son what was wrong and if he didn't answer right, pound him into the ground till he talked.

Yeah, he is definitely going to win the 'Best dad of the year award'.

**"You've been awfully quiet this whole time" **he stated. Harry looked up with an unreadable expression on his face. **"Want to tell me what's wrong?" **

Harry had a conflicted look on his face. On one hand, he hated keeping secrets from his father ever since that time when he was practicing his magic and accidentally put a tree on fire. When Thunduron came back, he found the whole forest a blazing inferno and Harry trying desperately to extinguish the flames.

They managed to put out the fire, since Thunduron had experience in extinguishing large fires, courtesy of a certain Fire Dragon King. When they were sure that every ember and flame had been snuffed out, Thunduron turned to Harry with the most terrifying glare as he asked his son what happened here.

Harry was scared shitless, he had never seen his father this mad before. So he did what every responsible 5 year old would do. Lie his ass off and pray to whatever god that would listen that his father bought his story.

So he told his father how he was just walking in the forest and enjoying the peace and quiet when suddenly, out of nowhere a gigantic bear appeared and proceeded to attack him. He was bravely fighting off the enormous animal, slightly exaggerating it's size to 20 feet, when the beast pounced on him and made him fire a short blast of lightning at one of the nearby trees. This caused the tree to catch ablaze and the bear to run off.

When his story had ended, his father had a unreadable expression on his face, while Harry had a large, obviously fake smile on his face with a few beads of sweat rolling down his face. Harry began sweating, slightly nervous when his father refused to respond. His father turned away, looking like he was leaving. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was not going to get his butt whooped.

That hope was shattered into tiny, little pieces when his father whipped around and struck him with his tail, sending him flying into the stump of a charred tree.

Suffice to say, his father didn't believe a single word of his made-up story.

What followed next was one of the most brutal, vicious beatings ever witnessed by human or dragon kind. Harry's screams could be heard for miles as his father beat him up so bad, it made all his previous beatings look like paradise.

After that horrible experience, his son was very reluctant ( read: terrified ) of lying to him again. But this matter had been bothering him for quite some time and he couldn't keep quiet anymore. With a sigh, he looked at his father and asked with a small, quiet voice "Dad? Am I... weak?"

To say that Thunduron was startled would be an understatement. Out of all the things he expected, this was not it. **"What makes you say that?"**

"Dad, I'm not stupid. Every time that we spar, you smack me away like I'm some sort of annoying bug. My dream is to become the greatest mage and dragon slayer that ever lived, but how am I supposed to call myself a dragonslayer when I can't even scratch one? Also, how am I supposed to call myself your son if I'm this weak? I don't deserve to be a dragon slayer and I sure as hell don't deserve to be your son!"

He had started this speech in a quiet voice, one filled with shame, but at the end he was shouting at the top of his lungs, tears freely falling down his face.

Thunduron was shocked. He had never in his wildest dreams, thought that Harry would feel this way. The way he usually acted, with his cocky attitude and how he always believed that he could do anything he set his mind to, was the complete opposite of the crying child in front of him.

He used one of his claws to lift Harry's head up and said in an unusually gentle and soft voice **"Harry, look at me. "**

He did so, with a few tears still running down his face, that he hastily wiped away. His father looked at him with a sympathetic look as he continued **"You may not believe this, but I wasn't always a dragon king. A long time ago, I was nothing more than an ordinary dragon** **with a dream of becoming the strongest lightning dragon of all times. "**

Seeing that his son was paying intense attention to his words he continued **"When I first began my journey, I was the same as you. Unsure, filled with doubts and lacking confidence. It wasn't until I faced my first strong opponent that I realized: What I was feeling... was fear. "**

Harry gasped "No way! You were afraid of something?"

Thunduron chuckled **"Yes. Every living being feels fear at some point in their lives. " **

"Even the scary ones?"

**"Specially the scary ones. I was no different. I was afraid that I wasn't strong enough. That I was too weak. That I didn't deserve to be a king. There were beings out there stronger than me, bigger than me, faster than me, not to mention more experienced. " **he paused for a moment to let his words sink in **"But**** it was then that I remembered the advice of an old friend of mine and I came to realize ... "**

**"It's not about deserve. It's about what you believe. I realized that I couldn't let my fear control me. I had to learn how to control my fear, otherwise those same beings would go after the ones I loved, the ones I cared about. AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE SAME !" **the dragon roared, lightning exploding off of him and wrapping around him and Harry.

**"To achieve your dreams, you must not let fear control you. You have to face every obstacle in your path head on and to never give up, no matter how dark things may seem! Use your power to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Use it to destroy those who use their power for evil. Because you are THE SON OF THUNDURON AND THE LIGHTNING DRAGON PRINCE!**"

Harry stared at the giant dragon he calls his father in awe. A large smile spread across his face when he realized that he was right. He couldn't let his fears control him anymore. He was the son of the lightning dragon king for crying out loud!

"You're right Dad. I can't act like some sort of wimp who gives up the moment he starts doubting himself. I'm the motherfucking son of a dragon! I can do anything!" exclaimed Harry.

**"Hell yeah, I'm right! You are the future king, so it's time you act like it. You don't bow to anyone or anything. You decide what you do with your life and no one can tell you otherwise. " **

"Fuck yeah! But right now, I need you to increase my training so I can fulfill my dream of becoming the strongest dragonslayer that ever lived!" said Harry, pumping his fist into the air for emphasis.

Thunduron smiled at his son before it turned into an evil smirk as he said **"Alright Harry. From now on, I will train you so hard that your previous training will look like heaven. I'm going to train you, harder than any dragonslayer before you until you're stronger than even the most powerful dragons or even the gods themselves. You will be pushed to your limits and beyond them to achieve that kind of power. The only question that remains is this: Are you ready?" **he finished seriously.

Harry paled but then hardened his resolve and said in a determined tone "Hell yeah, I am. "

Thunduron nodded. **"You'll have to do everything I tell you to do, without question and most importantly, without complaint. If I hear one small word, like 'its impossible' or 'I can't do it' or 'I'm too weak' then I will stop your training and never teach you anything ever again. Understood?" **

Harry's face twisted into horror at the thought of his father stopping his training, before he smiled, catching the dragon off guard from the sudden change of mood.

"Don't worry Dad, you won't hear a single peep from me. I promise. You wanna know why? " Harry looked at his father with the same warm smile. "Because I am the son of the most kickass dragon that ever lived. And because of that, nothing is impossible for me. "

Thunduron gave a large grin. **"So if I tell you to bash your head on a rock, you would do it? " **

Harry gave his own grin in response. "Yep, until the rock breaks. " They both laughed at the thought. "But really dad, you shouldn't worry. Whatever you throw at me, I'm sure I can take it. " He finished, although sounding a bit arrogant at the end.

Thunduron smiled with pride at his son's love for him and his belief that as long as you didn't give up, anything was possible. Not to mention his unshakeable determination and will. **"Very well.** **For starters, pick up that boulder then walk 1, 500 steps in that direction and back without dropping it, because if you do you'll have to start all** **over again. "**

Harry steeled his resolve and gave his signature crooked grin. "Is that it? I can do 2, 000 no problem!" he yelled before he picked up the boulder and began walking. He struggled a bit as he began walking but he refused to give up.

_**'I know you will make me proud, Harry. You always do. ' **_Thunduron thought. He then went to yell at his son to pick up the pace.

**3**** years later**

In a forest far from any human settling, everything was peaceful. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly and all the animals were doing their daily activities and minding their own business. Everything was quiet.

Suddenly, the peace and quiet was shattered as the sound of explosions tore the beautiful scenery apart.

In a clearing in the middle of the forest, a small figure was standing, both of his fists covered in lightning.

The person in question, was a young boy with emerald green eyes and raven- black hair, that reached till his shoulders. He had a rather lean and muscular build for a child his age. He was wearing a green jacket, over a white shirt and black shorts, which complimented his hair and eyes. He wore black boots on his feet and had a bow attached to his back.

The area around him was completely destroyed. The ground was littered with large craters, the trees were blown into tiny splinters, the grass which was once a rich, colorful green, was charred and burnt with scorch marks everywhere. Pieces of rock were scattered all over the place, small fragments of what were once enormous boulders. There was a large amount of electricity in the air, crackling and hissing, filling the surrounding with the smell of burnt ozone.

The sound of thundering footsteps drew the figure's attention to his left were a large figure was making its way towards him.

**"Nice job, kid. " **Thunduron complimented. **If I had to make a guess about how strong you are, I would say you're at the level of an high A-Class mage, maybe even low ****S-Class. "**

Harry fell to his knees, panting hard. He was tired, but happy. Ever since that fateful conversation three years ago, his magic power and physical strength had increased drastically, now being maybe double or triple the amount that it had been before.

His bulk had increased also. He had lost all of his baby fat and now he was just pure muscle. He had gained a few inches in height, making him 4 foot 9 inches tall, which was very impressive for an 8 year old.

His father hadn't been kidding when he said training was going to be incredibly difficult. He woke up long before dawn, ran several laps around the mountain close to their home until he collapsed. At the start, the number of laps was 10. Now it was over 50 because Thunduron had been increasing the number of laps every month.

Next came his warm-up exercises. But what he called a warm up would be enough to kill a man several times over. First came 800 push-ups, followed by 600 sit-ups, 700 pull-ups and various other exercises, each one more grueling than the last. It didn't help that his father insisted that he had a boulder several times his size strapped on his back.

Due to this intense workout, his muscles had grown considerably. He now sported a six pack, well defined biceps and triceps and much broader shoulders. His physical strength had developed past human points.

Next came a very hard part of his training. Harry had to punch whatever his father told him to hit without magic. First it were trees. Then it was boulders. Then came iron pillars. But these weren't ordinary pillars. They were made out of the metal of an iron dragon. When Harry asked where he got them, he replied with **"I got them from that iron dick Metallicana.** **He may be an asshole, but his iron is one of the toughest materials out there. Now shut up and hit it. "**

Harry frowned. "But dad, why do I have to do this?! I mean what is the use of this exercise?"

This got him a whack from Thunduron's tail. **"Listen brat, cause I'm gonna explain this only once. If you keep punching a hard material, like iron for a very long time****, not only will it toughen up your fists so that whoever hits them will feel like hitting an iron wall, but it will also increase the strength behind your punches to the point that they can shatter normal steel. "**

Harry ahhed in understanding. "So how long do I have to do this? "

Thunduron rubbed his chin in compilation before he replied **"Well.. Until they shatter or till your hands are broken. Either way your punches will be a hell of a lot stronger. "** **(A/N: Do not try this at home! You will only injure yourself!)**

Harry's shoulders sagged. His hands felt as if they had a mountain dropped on them. But he continued nonetheless. And this had the result of his strength and endurance increasing drastically.

After that came his studies. Thunduron had beefed up his education because, according to him 'Having an idiot son would be a disgrace to his name. ' This had led to Harry yelling at him that he wasn't an idiot and that he should shut the hell up.

Cue the violent beating.

After that he had started teaching Harry everything he could think of. Which was a lot more than Harry expected (Not that he would say that to his father's face. He didn't want to die, thank you very much. ) As a result he became a lot smarter. He had a little trouble with remembering things, but he managed just fine.

Then came the best part of the day. Lunch. Thunduron made sure that he had a lot to eat.

Then came his magical training. First meditation. Which Harry thought was boring, but he did it anyways cause his father told him to and he didn't want to get beaten up again. But the results were satisfying, to say the least. He meditated at least 2 hours a day. He sat in the lotus position, closed his eyes and listened to his father's surprisingly soothing voice.

**"Listen Harry, meditation is very easy once you understand how it works. Take deep breaths, inhale and exhale slowly. Feel the magic in the air flowing into you, through your body and into your Magic container. Let it expand to its full size and keep it that way. Just breathe, in and out. " **Thunduron said, helping and instructing his son on what to do.

Harry listened to his father and did exactly as he said. He focused on the magic energy, how it went from the air around him into his body and from there through every part of him. He focused on his Magic container, but instead of finding a vessel which contained his magic power, he found a sort of... _sphere_, for lack of a better word.

Thunduron had been monitoring Harry's magic to see how his training went. But what he saw would have made him scratch his head in confusion.

He had always known there was something different about his child. When he had first started learning magic, he had done some of the more taxing spells with relative ease. His Magic reserves had filled up at a faster rate than normal mages and his spell casting had also been much faster.

At the time, Thunduron had just chalked it up to him having larger magic reserves, but now that he completely focused on his son's magic levels he saw the same thing that Harry did. Only instead of mild confusion, his mind completely reeled at what he saw.

At first glance, the container seemed to absorb ethernano like it should. But then things get a little strange. The container seemed to grow a lot faster than it should. He told his son to stop for a moment so he could take a closer look. What he saw shocked the mighty dragon to his core.

The container still seemed to grow, albeit much slower than before. No ethernano was absorbed, no spell was cast, the container just seemed to fill up on its own.

That should be impossible; every single being that uses magic has a container, a metaphysical jar that held magic energy and when someone emptied it, it would use the ethernano in the air to replenish the lost magic until it was full again. It's not supposed to generate magic power on its own!

Harry meanwhile was still meditating. He had been doing it ever since his father gone to lalaland. He sensed the same thing that his father did, but suddenly his vision went blank before he found himself staring at what seemed to be a large blue sphere.

It seemed to pulse with magic like a heart, but the thing that worried him was the dark thing attached to its side, slowly leeching off of it. It felt evil and dangerous, as if it shouldn't be there. He voiced these concerns to his father, who had a worried look on his face.

**"From what you've described, you lack a Magic container. Instead you seem to have a Magic.. core which can produce ethernano on it's own. Do you know what that means?" **Thunduron asked.

Harry had a clueless expression on his face. "That I don't have to do this stupid meditation anymore?"

Thunduron whacked him **"No you idiot! It means that you ****have an additional source of magic, one that can regenerate magic power almost instantly, while absorbing some ethernano from the air. This means that you could easily cast strong spells with a lot more ease and speed than any other mage. Also, you would need a lot less time recharging than others.** **This could give you a serious edge in your fights. Hell, with this you could even unlock Dragon Force. Remember what I told you about third generation Dragonslayers?" **Thunduron asked.

Harry nodded. He remembered how his father taught him about the different kind of Dragonslayers.

First generation dragonslayers were taught their magic by an actual dragon while Second- generation slayers had a lacrima implanted in them which allowed them to use Slayer magic. But Third- generation dragonslayers were both taught by a dragon _and _had a lacrima implanted in them. This gave them the ability to tap into Dragon Force, the ultimate form of dragonslayer magic.

Thunduron continued . **"With this Core you could use Dragon Force without needing to consume a large source of magic energy. You could use it anytime you want. " **

Harry was amazed but also giddy. His father had told him stories of Dragon Force and how powerful it was. It could give the user all the attributes of a dragon and also the destructive power of one.

After the meditation came the fun part, at least in Harrys opinion. The part where he actually got to use his magic.

Thunduron showed him new ways to use his lightning. He taught him more powerful attacks and Secret arts, while also improving his old moves.

Then came the spar with his father. Harry now could land a few more hits on the dragon than before. Thunduron also made sure to keep his battle reflexes up by throwing things, like trees or rocks at him which he had to dodge or destroy.

All in all, Harrys new training regimen had been most productive. But standing there, seeing his own boy on the ground panting hard, Thunduron began questioning himself.

_**'Am I being too hard on him? I mean sure, he asked me to train him harder than before, but what he's doing is outright torture. '**_

Unfortunately, he wasn't exaggerating. Before Harry was seven, all the bones in his body had been broken at least twice.

Every day on Harrys insistence he would hit him, either with his tail or with a breath attack just to toughen him up. But this was nothing compared to the tests every year to see how strong he was.

They trained and trained. They trained in rain, snow, wind. They trained till late in the night. No matter how injured or exhausted they were, they would keep on going and never give up.

Thunduron shook his head. He had made a promise to his son and he would damn well keep it.

He gingerly picked Harry up and carried him back to their cave. They had also grown a lot closer over the years. Father and son still fought, but it was more like friendly banter rather than the shouting matches and the one-sided beatings they had before.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his son decided to ask him something. "Hey Dad, how did I do?"

Thunduron smiled when he answered. **"You did a great job brat. Your training has made you stronger than ever, but this is just the beginning. I have no doubt that one day you'll surpass me and all the other dragons. "**

Harry seemed amazed by this. "Really?"

Thunduron chuckled. **"Yes, but now let's sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. "**

He carefully put the boy down and curled up right next to him.

"Night Dad. "

**"Night son. "**

Harry still lay awake for some time gazing at the moon, recalling the promise the two of them made on that fateful day 3 years ago. He had no idea that it would change him this much.

They made a mutual promise. To never give up. To stop being afraid. To stick up for those in need.

And he would keep that promise. Of that he was certain.

**Annnnd ... finish! Whew, this was a long chapter but it's finally done. This is the first chapter of "Thunder Reaper of Fairy Tail" which will be one of the most epic stories ever written.**

**As I said at the beginning of the chapter, Harry and Natsu will both have Harems. Their list is right here:**

**Harrys Harem:**

**Erza**

**Cana**

**Mirajane**

**Juvia**

**Ur**

**Ultear**

**Angel (Sorano)**

**Jenny**

**Kagura**

**Edo- Erza**

**Aquarius**

**Laki**

**Mary Hughes**

**Minerva**

**Cosmos**

**Kamika**

**Natsus Harem:**

**Lucy**

**Lisanna**

**Milliana**

**Flare**

**Meredy**

**Virgo**

**Aries**

**Irene Belserion**

**Brandish Myu**

**Sayla**

**Yukino**

**Hisui E. Fiore**

**Other pairings:**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Bisca x Alzack**

**Cobra (Erik ) x Kinana**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**Romeo x Chelia**

**Wendy x ?**

**Laxus x ?**

**Happy x Carla**

**Possible Harem candidates:**

**Libra**

**Dimaria**

**Mavis**

**And that's that. This list is NON negotiable. If you want to have anyone else in the Harems or have any pairing suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**As for Harry, he will gain other magics besides his Lightning Dragonslayer magic. As for how? Well you'll have to read the next chapters to know.**

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoy this. If you don't...**

**Well not my problem.**

**Bye!**


	2. Forged in Fire

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of "Thunder Reaper of Fairy Tail".**

**Before we begin I have to make a few announcements. First a few things that I forgot to mention in the summary. This Story is rated M for Lemons, Language and other adult stuff. If you're not 18 or above, then stop reading immediately.**

**Second, I will bring in some OC villains just to make things interesting with a few crossover elements**, **mostly from movies and other Animes.**

**Third, I have decided to put Mavis, Dimaria and Libra into Harrys Harem.**

**And finally, some of the characters are going to be stronger than in canon, especially Natsu and Harry will be super strong in this story, since they are both central characters and are the most kickass duo ever, although Harry will be much stronger, almost OP but not completely.**

**Great, now that that is out of the way, let the second chapter... Begin!**

**I don't own anything.**

The next morning Thunduron woke Harry a little bit later than normal. They ate a quick breakfast of roasted meat and got ready for their big journey.

**"So kid, are you excited for our little trip?"** Thunduron asked.

"Hell yeah, Dad! I can't wait! Where are we going? Where? Where? Where?" Harry yelled excitedly.

Thunduron laughed at Harrys energetic questions. "**That's a surprise. But I'll tell you this.. I've got a really good present waiting for you."**

Harry seemed even more excited now than he was before, which seemed impossible. Every year his father left him in some of the harshest environments known to man ( Or dragon). He would leave him there to survive on his own and come back for him a week later.

On his fifth birthday, he left him in a forest, but not their own forest. This one was dark and savage, filled with bloodthirsty monsters and wild animals that would tear him to shreds. Harry barely got any rest since he was always busy fighting off some sort of beast that thought he was easy prey. Needless to say they were wrong. When he slept, he did it with one eye open so he wouldn't be caught off guard. It was a hard and tiring seven days, but in the end he managed to pull it off. He got a few more scars, but otherwise he was relatively fine.

His moods lifted considerably when his father gave him his birthday present, a beatiful bow.

The bow had a sleek design and was made out of a shiny, black metal. It was very light, weighing as much as a feather and had a lightning bolt engraved on the handle.

The special thing about it, however, was the ammunition. Instead of using normal wooden arrows, the bow used Harrys own magic to create arrows made out of lightning. Which, in Harrys opinion, was really awesome.

**"Oh and by the way"** Thunduron said, getting Harry's attention **"Make sure you don't get into another mess like when you were six and you- "**

"Oi, I thought we agreed to never talk about that again!" Harry scowled.

On his sixth year, he was stranded in a scorching hot desert in the middle of nowhere. The sun was shining down on him, trying to cook him alive and the sand beneath his feet burned his soles, even though he was wearing shoes. His throat was dry with thirst and all he could he see were endless sand dunes in every direction. No water, no food and no sign of civilization for miles. Still he could get through this. He just had to keep going.

Five days of walking under a burning sun, he found a tiny oasis with a few palm trees and a small lake. Upon seeing it, he ran towards it, praying to God that this wasn't a heat-induced hallucination. He crashed headfirst into the lake and began drinking like there was no tomorrow. He stayed there for two days until his father showed up. It was a rather amusing encounter.

_*Flashback*_

Harry was lying in the shade of the palm trees, resting, before a loud grumble shattered the silence. He looked around confused before he shrugged.

_'Must be my stomach. I could eat a dragon'_ Suddenly the rumbling returned, much louder than before. Harry now stood up, alerted, checking his surroundings for any threats.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath him collapsed before shooting up in an explosion of sand. Harry was thrown into the air from the blast before he righted himself, drawing his bow and cocking an arrow made out of lightning. He squinted through the sand cloud to see what had attacked him.

The large creature was a worm and a big one too. It towered nearly 20 feet above the young mage, setting its predatory gaze upon him.

It was a big, ugly creature - three lidless ruby eyes, staring hungrily hideous armored head of a giant insect, bug-like mandibles combined with giant sharp teeth twitching and snapping inside its hideous mouth. It was covered in brownish orange armor and along the sides of the massive creature brown, razor sharp spikes jutted out.

It lunged at him but he managed to roll out of the way in time. He drew his bow and fired several lightning arrows. The arrows impacted against the beast and exploded.

The worm roared loudly though more in annoyance rather than actual pain. Harry kept firing more and more arrows, which did very little to pierce the worm creatures thick hide.

"Damn it!" Harry was getting frustrated at how little damage he did. He slung his bow back and readied his magic. The creature lunged at him again, but he managed to slide under it.

**"Lightning Dragon's Iron fist!"**

He swung his electrically charged fist and connected with the worms underside. The worm roared loudly, actually feeling pain from that attack.

Seeing that he had the upper hand, Harry unleashed a flurry of attacks, each one more devastating than the last.

**"Lightning Dragon's Wing attack!"** he swung his lightning coated arms in circles, each swing creating two whips of electricity which he smashed on top of the beast.

**"Lightning Dragon's Claw!"** He hit the side of the worm with an electric kick, which unfortunately did nothing but give him multiple slash wounds from the creatures sharp spikes which he barely avoided from impaling him.

**"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** Harry raised his arms and the lightning between his hands formed into a large trident like spear. He threw it with all his strength at the worm. It impacted against the beast's upper body and exploded, making the beast howl in pain.

With his opponent distracted, Harry prepared to finish the fight. The air around him crackled with electricity as he inhaled deeply. His cheeks puffed out, as electricity started to gather in his mouth.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

A defeaning thunderclap was heard, as an enormous beam of yellowish-blue lightning fired from Harry's mouth straight towards the still confused creature. When the attack hit the beast, a large explosion erupted creating a large cloud of dust and sand.

Harry remained on his guard, looking for any signs of his enemy. His father had taught him not to let his guard down unless he was certain that everything was safe. His little 'vacation' as his father called it, had drilled that into his head.

Suddenly a large spiked tail shot out of the cloud and slammed into Harry, making him cough up saliva and blood. He flew back several meters and slammed into one of the palm trees, snapping it into half.

Harry stood up shakily, a pained expression on his face. Two of his ribs were broken and he had several stab and slash wounds from the spikes. He spat out a wad of blood and glared at the worm. It seemed mostly unharmed, save for a few scratches and burns.

He was starting to run out of options. His bow was useless and his magical attacks only seemed to stun the beast temporarily.

_'No matter what I do I just can't get through it's hide. Must be magic resistant if it can take on my attacks and just shrug them off like that. Which really sucks since it clearly wants to have me for lunch. What am I supposed to do?'_ Harry thought to himself.

He tried to come up with a way to beat this stupid animal when an idea popped into his head. It was crazy and stupid and would most likely get him killed, but it was probably his only chance to beat this dumb worm.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Harry yelled. The beast roared loudly and lunged for him. Harry waited for the right moment before he jumped.

Straight into the open maw of the beast.

The creature's mouth closed. It seemed to swallow, before it began coughing and thrashing around uncontrollably. Parts of its body seemed to bulge and expand before it exploded in a shower of guts and slime.

Thunduron showed up only a few minutes later, his wings blowing away the sand. He took a minute to survey the carnage before him and scratched his head in confusion.

**"That's weird. I could have sworn the brat was somewhere in this area."**

He suddenly heard a strange sound. It came from the carcass of the fallen beast. He looked over to where this squelching sound was coming from and saw a part of the worm still moving. He leaned closer to see more and the scene that followed had him rolling on the ground in laughter.

There was his son, covered from head to toe in yellow slime, trying to crawl out of the belly of the beast. **(A/N: Like Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy 2).** Harry let out a yell of triumph before he looked around, trying to spot his father since he heard his booming laughter.

"HEY DUMB LIZARD, WHERE ARE YOU?" He couldn't see anything since his eyes were full of the worm's inner fluids.

Thunduron just laughed harder.

Harry threw some slime at him. It hit him right in the eye.

Next came the beating.

_Flashback end*_

**"You have to admit that was pretty funny."** Thunduron joked before laughing at the memory.

"Me being eaten by some fucking worm is not funny! Not funny at all!" Harry retorted with a slightly angry look.

**"You're right. It's hilarious." **

Harry huffed in annoyance. He knew his father didn't mean anything malicious and that he loved him dearly, but it still hurt his pride. It also made him sad that his suffering made the Dragon laugh.

Thunduron noticed how his son seemed to be upset and decided to clear up the small misunderstanding.

**"You know, I'm not laughing because of you getting eaten."** Thunduron clarified, making Harry's mood brighten and cheering him up a bit. Glad to see that his adoptive son was no longer upset, he decided to go back to his usual teasing.

"Really? So what was it that made you laugh?" Harry questioned, with a look of genuine curiosity.

**"It was how you crawled out of that thing, covered in worm juice and yelling about how you 'single handedly vanquished the beast'."** Thunduron replied as he began to laugh.

Harry gave him the finger.

**"But seriously, what made you think that literally jumping into the belly of a beast was a good idea?" **

Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I figured that busting out of a monster is a whole lot easier than busting in. I didn't have any other options so I just went with the flow. And my plan worked perfectly." Harry explained with a huge smile on his face. He felt extremely smart right now and the look on his face made that obvious.

The lightning Dragon could only sweatdrop at his son's flawed logic. Part of him thought that his son's idea was actually pretty good. The other part of him, the more logical part, thought that he was crazy. So he voiced his thoughts out loud.

**"I don't know whether you're brilliant or just plain insane." **Thunduron said with a sweatdrop.

"Why can't I be both?" Harry asked confused.

Thunduron opened his mouth and closed it again.** "Anyway, we're almost there."** He quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't have to deal with anymore of his son's weirdness.

Harry snapped his head up and found what he thought was their destination. It appeared to be a large mountain range, with snow capped peaks. His father set him down at the foot of a mountain.

**"Alright brat, listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once."** Harry leaned forward, completely focusing on his father's next words. **"Your task is to cross this entire mountain range with nothing but your magic, your weapons and that empty head of yours." **

"Oi! I'm smart! Way smarter than you'll ever be, you scaly ass shithead - OW!"

A giant tail slammed down on Harry's skull, driving him into the forest floor like a hammer hitting a nail. **"You should know better than that, boy!"** Thunduron scolded, tick marks throbbing on his forehead. **"Nobody insults the mighty Thunduron and gets away with it !"**

"Uh... Aye..." Harry groaned as he slowly pulled himself out with swirls in his eyes.

Thunduron huffed. **"As I was saying, you have to cross these mountains in a week... "**

"That doesn't sound difficult."

Thunduron whacked him again. **"Will you shut up so I can finish?!"** Seeing Harry's fearful nod, he calmed himself down before he continued. **"It may sound easy but these mountains are filled with Vulcans, Wyverns and other horrible things. And if they don't kill you, the blizzards will." **

Thunduron pointed to a backpack lying a few feet away. "**I've already prepared everything you'll need for this trip. You better get ready. I'll see you in a week!"** He flew off, leaving Harry completely alone.

Harry stayed there for a few moments, watching his father until he became nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon.

He went and picked up the backpack. He took a look inside it. Water, food, blankets- everything he needed to survive.

He shouldered the backpack and began the long journey ahead of him.

"This will be easy. I mean what could go wrong?" he muttered.

**4 days later**

Apparently, a lot.

The first two days weren't that bad. At the beginning he just travelled up the mountains, enjoying the scenery. It was just like taking a hike to soothe the nerves and to connect with nature. He actually covered quite a bit of distance in that time and by the third dawn he had actually travelled over half of the mountains.

Thats when things started to turn bad.

On the third day, the weather turned for the worst. Thunderstorms, followed by hail pelted down on the rocky terrain, soaking everything in water, including Harry. The wind whipped the rain and hail around, soaking and drenching him to the bone.

He had a harder time climbing cause the rain had turned all the rocks wet and slippery.

The only bright side were the numerous lightning bolts that assaulted the mountain. They made for a very decent meal.

Finally, after what seemed forever the rain stopped.

Harry was shivering, cold and hungry. Things couldn't get any worse.

That's when fate decided to really screw him over. Over a dozen Vulcans thought that he looked delicious so they tried to eat him. Keyword being, _tried. _

After beating up the stupid monkeys, he went on his way. A day later, he encountered a nest of Wyverns. He tried to quickly sneak away before they caught wind of him, but his foot stumbled across a loose pebble which fell down; alerting them to his presence.

Which led to here and now. He had already taken care of three of these beasts; only six remained. Harry grinned pounding his fist on his palm while lightning enveloped his body.

"Bring it on, Motherfuckers!" Harry exclaimed.

One of the wyverns released a roar and the fight began as Harry charged at one section of the group. Bringing his fist on the monsters jaw sending it crashing into the valley wall, Harry immediately ducked as another took a swipe at him. He quickly grabbed it on its tail as he used it as a weapon, swinging it around hitting those that would attack him.

"FLY, LITTLE BIRDIE, FLY!" Harry shouted as he threw it at the group of predators. It collided with another, sending them both crashing into the valley's wall. He took a deep breath.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **

The breath attack hit the two Wyverns, making them scream in pain. A few moments later, they were nothing but charred remains left. He had no time to celebrate his victory as the remaining Wyverns all charged at him. He weaved between them, dodging and throwing attacks at all directions. But as the battle drew on, Harry could feel his magic powers waning. He had to win this and fast.

A Wyvern tried to swipe at him with it's claws. He bent out of the way of the attack and grabbed it's tail. He threw it over his shoulder and watched as it collided with the remaining three.

He jumped high into the air and started chanting.

_"Lightning in my left hand..." _he roared, as lightning sparked off his hands. _"And lightning in my right hand...you put them together you get..."_ Harry slapped his electrically coated hands together; creating a deafening thunderclap, as the sky filled with blinding yellow light. **"Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Bolt!"**

A gigantic ball of electricity, twice the size of the young boy, was hurled down at the group of Wyverns. There was a giant explosion as the electrical shockwave collided with them, burning and electrocuting them to death. There were painful screams, the sound and smell of sizzling flesh and then nothing.

Harry touched down on the ground and observed the carnage he had wrought. The Wyvrns were all dead, their unmoving bodies smoking. He took a few deep breaths, the battle having left him exhausted and out of breath.

**"Not bad for a human." **A new voice commented. Harry turned around, half expecting it to be his dad, only to widen his eyes in shock and a small bit of horror when he saw it.

The creature was about as big as three elephants put together, which is still very big for a human but is nothing compared to a dragon that are usually at least three times bigger than that. The things main color of scales where a really dark red that covered everything except for his under belly which was just a light shade of grey. The being also had a splash of gray thrown in; all of his spikes on his back along with his claws and skin on his wings were an ashen gray.

It is a drake which is supposed to be a relative to dragons. They're pretty much just a smaller version of dragons that can't do any other magic then their element they were never as feared as much as dragons were. But that doesn't mean that they were weak either, they are supposed to be highly intelligent creatures that survived due to their quickness and cunning. They also apparently have the scales of a dragon meaning that only a dragon slayer can take them down.

Judging by the color scheme, it was a Fire Drake. It was hovering in the air, using it's wings to stay afloat.

**"Well aren't you an interesting human, coming into my territory and causing such a ruckus. Most of you insects wouldn't even think about coming anywhere near here, much less a child.**" commented the Fire Drake as it landed on some rocks in front of Natsu while making a laughing noise at the end of his comment. **"So why aren't you trembling in fear?"**

His comment seemed to piss Harry off, but he managed to keep calm for now. "I'm not like other humans. I didn't know you were here and quite frankly I don't care. Besides, why would I be afraid of a drake when I was raised by a dragon?" asked Harry.

**"So you are a slayer, eh? I knew that you were a unique human, but I never expected that. But it explains your peculiar scent, which seems familiar. Tell me, who was your parent?"** asked the drake while inspecting Harry.

Harry puffed his chest out in pride. "My father is Thunduron, the Lightning Dragon King!"

The drake did something unexpected. He laughed. A deep laughter that sounded almost like Thunder.

**"Oh, this is great! If I kill the child of Thunduron, my name will become legend!" **the drake exclaimed with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You think it's gonna be that easy?" Harry asked with a glare.

**"Of course. Look at you. You can barely stand and your magic power is almost depleted. You are defenseless." **the Fire drake said arrogantly.

"We'll see about that, oh yeah I didn't get your name." Harry stated with a small grin.

**"Well, since you're about to die I'll gladly give you the honor of knowing my name. My name is Dynamos now prepare to die." **said the Fire drake with a grin that looks extremely sinister. He lunged at Harry hoping to end this in one move by simply eating him. But Harry wasn't going to let that happen as he ducked under the drake's jaw and rolled to where he was right under the drakes under belly.

**"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** shouted Harry as he punched the drake with full force at one of its weakest points. Causing the drake to roll over in pain but quickly recovered before Harry could land another strike on him.

**"You are going to pay for that Dragonslayer."** hissed the drake as he swiped at Harry with one of his arms causing Harry to jump just like the drake wanted. The drake then went to bite Harry in half thinking that he wouldn't be able to dodge in the air, but he was once again caught off guard by Harry as he turned into Lightning and disappeared and reappeared over his head.

Harry then did a flip over the drake's open mouth and came back down onto the drake's neck with a flame covered foot shouting **"Lightning Dragon's Claw****!" **This launched the head of the drake into the ground at astonishing speeds making it actually form a small crater.

But Harry didn't stop there. **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **The attack hit the drake's upper back, causing an explosion.

Harry then backed off to see the damage he had done. Some of the scales of the Fire drake had fallen off leaving his raw skin exposed. He was bleeding slightly from where Harry's kick had connected to his skull. But otherwise he seemed to be fine.

**"It seems that I might have been wrong about you Dragonslayer, you are a worthier opponent than I anticipated you would be. But it ends now." **said the drake who then promptly breathed a steady stream of fire at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. He was so tired and his magic levels were at zero. There was no way he could dodge or block that attack.

Everything slowed down for Harry right now because in his opinion one of the worst things that could have happened, just did. He had failed his dad. His father always believed in him that no matter what obstacles he faced, he would always come out on top. His Father... What would he do if he died? What would he say?

_'What the hell are you doing, you stupid brat!' _The all too familiar voice of Thunduron cut through his morbid thoughts. _'Are you seriously just gonna give up like that?! You're a Dragonslayer and not just any, you're my son so you should act like it! You're still alive so you need to fight on. Don't let this bastard get the better of you! You're stronger than him, you're smarter than him so what are you waiting for? GO AND KICK HIS ASS!!'_

His words lit a fire in Harry's heart. He narrowed his eyes in determination. He would not die here.

The flames hit their mark, enveloping the young slayer in a ball of red fire.

Dynamos turned around since he was confident that there would be nothing left of the human.

**"You were very interesting human."** said the fire drake as he looked at the flames that he unleashed and were still burning.

_Slurp!_

Dynamos snapped back as he heard a weird slurping sound and someone sucking in a lot of air, and when he looked back he was completely blown back by what he saw.

There was Harry inhaling all of his fire as if it was lightning, which was supposed to be the only thing that he should be able to eat since he was a lightning dragon slayer. He finished eating the flames, his stomach bulging slightly at the amount he ate.

Sudenly he fell to his knees. His eyes shot open and grabbed his throat in agony. An unbelievable pain arched through his body. It felt as if every single nerve in his body was on fire.

**_'Seems I don't have to do anything now.' _**Dynamos thought with an evil smirk.**_ He's being killed because of his own stupidity.'_**

But beneath all the pain Harry felt something, something incredible. He felt his magic core evolving, adapting to the foreign magic entering his body. He felt the fire becoming a part of him, just like his lightning was.

Harry slowly stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He bent his knees and arms and took a deep breath.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" shouted Harry as he released an astonishing amount of magic; His form engulfed in not only flames, but lightning as well.

He had never felt as powerful as he did right now in this moment, he felt as if he had eaten a raging tornado of fire and then dosed that in lightning.

Harry looked at his fist's, they were engulfed in orange flames, but now they also had yellow lightning arching off of them as well. The Fire drake widened his eyes in pure shock as the very ground itself began to shake from the power being emitted. Hell, it even began to crack under his feet.

Harry grinned, he couldn't have planned for this idea to be this awesome.

Dynamos was shocked and horrified. How is this happening? He was about to win and then this... human goes and does the impossible.

**"Gggrrrrrr..." **Dynamos froze as he was staring at Harrys' green eyes, which had a killer look in it.

_'No.. I was wrong. He's not a human. He's a monster!'_ thought Dynamos as he froze in fear.

"RROOOAR!!!" Harry yelled as he charged at the drake with a boost of speed, catching him off guard as Harry punched him with a lightning coated flame punch. Burning and electrocuting him at the same time.

Dynamos spat out some blood as he felt the power behind the punch. He was pretty sure that a few of his ribs were broken. A lot more of his scales fell off too, leaving his chest exposed and vulnerable. Before he could react, Harry appeared above him with his foot reared back.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Talon!" **Igniting his foot ablaze, Harry slammed it into the drake's skull, making him gasp in pain. Then, a suddenly bolt of lightning came from the sky, making him scream even louder.

But Harry didn't let up. He kept punching and kicking the drake who could do nothing but scream in pain as he was pummeled relentlessly.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Harry punched Dynamos with a powerful uppercut, sending him flying into the air. "This ends now!" Harry said.

Harry jumped back to create some distance, building up all his magic power into this one attack. He sucked in galleons of air, the lightning flames flowing into his mouth, charging up his power.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's..." **Harry reared his head back with his eyes closed...

... Until he opened them.

**"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"** Harry unleashed a MASSIVE stream of fire, mixed with lightning just as Dynamos was in range. The Fire drake only had a moment to look as the breath attack struck its whole upper body from the stomach down. It screamed in agony as the fire engulfed it entirely. The shockwaves from the attack reduced the surrounding area to rubble. The breath attack didn't stop there as it went through several mountains before finally shooting into the sky several dozen feet before dissipating.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing the results. The attack had completely destroyed the drake's upper body, melted into nothingness. The only thing left were its tail and hind legs.

"I... did it." Harry said panting as he fell backward on the ground. He felt consciousness leaving him, his eyes slowly closing.

The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was a large black shape flying towards him.

**And done! The second chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, but I was busy with exams and studying. I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Please review and favorite. Don't forget to visit my other stories.**

**Captain Omniverse out! **


End file.
